


Hollywood Hookups

by Wiccan_fire



Series: Storytime [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF, Magic Mike (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, Welsh Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Somnophilia, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Hairy, Hotel Sex, Implied Consent, Incest, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Open Relationships, Outside Sex, Pool Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Skull Fucking, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sweat, Table Sex, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, Underwater Blow Jobs, Watersports, bubble butt, hole spanking, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan_fire/pseuds/Wiccan_fire
Summary: A collection of the rich and famous getting hot and steamy. For the purposes of this story, all of the men in his world are gay and there are no mention of hetero relationships in any of the pairings I’ll write.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Scott Evans, Chris Hemsworth/Joe Manganiello, Henry Cavill/Armie Hammer, Henry Cavill/Chris Evans/Scott Evans, Jason Momoa/Tom Holland, Joey Batey/Henry Cavill, KJ Apa/Jason Momoa, Taron Egerton/Hugh Jackman
Series: Storytime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667233
Comments: 95
Kudos: 117





	1. Jason Momoa/Tom Holland

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it, this is the start of one big smutty world.

Tom shivered feeling the night air on his skin as he walked to the New York hotel where he was staying. Zipping up his jacket, the young actor pushed himself to walk a little faster and in a matter of minutes he was walking into the hotel’s lobby. Happy to finally be able to relax after a long day of filming his latest movie, Tom made his way into the hotel’s bar.

The bar was comfortably lit and not too crowded which was perfect for the mood that Tom was in. He didn’t want to be surrounded by too many people right now. After ordering himself a Long Island iced tea, the 23 year old actor seated himself in a corner booth.

Tom nursed his drink when a man’s raspy voice caught his attention. “Mind if I join you?”

Looking up, Tom saw that the voice belonged to none other than the one and only Jason Momoa. Tom was stunned for a moment seeing Jason standing in front of him in a tight T-shirt and a pair of motorcycle pants, his hair was hanging freely and he was holding a pint of Guinness.

Tom was silent as his eyes scanned over the tall and muscular Hawaiian actor. He lightly bit his bottom as he took in Jason’s tattoos. Forcing himself to focus, Tom nodded and Jason joined him in the booth.

“So Mr. Momoa, what brings you by?” Tom asked with a friendly smile on his face.

“Kid, you can call me Jason.” Jason said matching Tom’s smile before explaining that he wasn’t gonna pass up the opportunity to finally meet Spiderman; that earned a giggle from Tom, the younger actor was clearly already a little buzzed.

“Aquaman and Spiderman having a drink? Sounds like an awesome crossover.” The Spiderman actor beamed, he sported a grin that was from ear to ear.

Jason chuckled and took a swig of his Guinness. “My man!” He exclaimed in a jovial tone. 

As the evening went on and Tom drank more of his Long Island iced tea, he got more giggly and flirty. He cuddled up to the muscular older man and proceeded to run his fingers through his beard just as the Aquaman actor draped his arm over Tom.

The British twink purred like a cat going into heat as he continued to play with the Hawaiian daddy’s beard and felt the warmth from his large hand on his bubble butt. “God, daddy. your beard is so nice and soft. Bet it’d feel marvelous on my arse.” He giggled which increased when he felt his ass being squeezed.

Jason let out a light chuckle. “Well Tommy boy, we can head up to my suite if you really want to find out.” He said with a smirk on his face.

Tom looked up at him like an excited puppy. “Really daddy? Do I get to know how strong Aquaman really is?” 

“Oh yeah boy, you’re gonna have fun with the king’s trident.” He smirked as Tom crawled onto his lap and settled right on his bulge. Immediately both of Jason’s hands were on Tom’s ass, squeezing the denim clad mounds.

“Mmm daddy that feels nice.” The twink moaned practically melting into the daddy’s touch and slowly rolled his hips against his bulge.

“It’s gonna feel better naked.” Jason said lowly, the lust was strong in his voice and he gave Tom’s ass a firm slap, earning a small yelp.

Tom wasn’t expecting the slap and his yelp came out in a mix of pain and pleasure, he couldn’t take it anymore and leaned in, initiating a highly passionate kiss which was happily returned. Jason snaked his hands up Tom’s shirt. The young Brit let out a soft moan against the older male’s lips feeling his warm palms on his back.

Jason took advantage of Tom’s moaning to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of Tom’s hot and welcoming mouth; The larger man let out a groan of pure arousal. Tom’s dark brown eyes lit up at the pleasant surprise of the invasion of the 40 year old’s tongue.

After a minute they pulled back for air, both panting softly and dawning matching smirks. “Let’s take this to my suite.” Jason offered and Tom eagerly agreed; the pair paid for their drinks and quickly made their way to the elevator where they resumed their heated make out session after pressing the button for Jason’s floor. Jason pinned Tom to the elevator wall as his tongue reentered the young twink’s mouth.

Tom immediately wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist and tangled his fingers in his free flowing hair, moaning needily as his mouth was dominated by the larger man.

As soon as they made it into the bedroom of Jason’s suite, the pair began stripping out of their clothes. Tom licked his lips when he laid eyes on Jason’s muscular and hairy chest. Jason smirked softly.

“See something you like?”

“God you’re so sexy.” Tom said as he dropped his jeans revealing that he was wearing a powder blue thong, and judging by the expression on his partner’s face, the feeling was mutual.

The former Khal Drogo actor pushed down his pants and revealed that he was going commando, giving Tom a full view of his thick and veiny 12 inch cock and heavy balls.

“Holy fuck daddy!” Tom exclaimed and dropped to his knees right in front of Jason’s monster cock. “May I touch it?” He asked looking up at him.

Jason gave a nod and Tom took the massive piece of meat in both hands. Jason’s moans were music to the twink’s ears as he stroked him to full mass; needing to taste the other man, Tom dragged his tongue from the base in one very slow motion, savouring the taste of the huge organ.

Jason’s head fell back and he let out a harsh moan of ecstasy, holding the younger man with a firm grip on his hair, loving the way his tongue danced around the tip of his dick; especially when Tom’s tongue moved over his piss slit.

“Oh baby boy, I’m gonna need you to stop teasing.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt Tom seal his lips around his cock, slowly working his way down to the shaft.”Oh that’s a good boy, fucking take it all.” He moaned thrusting into the younger actor’s mouth.

Tom could be considered a professional cock-sucker and lived up to it by making short work of the throbbing member as he bobbed his head meeting Jason’s thrusts, loudly slurping and gagging as he took Jason down his throat, just barely managing to bury his nose in Jason’s untrimmed bush inhaling the musky scent of his sweat.

“Fuck yeah!” Jason threw his head back letting out a deep moan, teasing one of his nipples while face fucking Tom. “I gotta taste that ass.” He panted out.

Moving them into a standing 69 position, Jason nipped Tom’s perfectly round ass cheeks and gave them a firm slap before moving the string of his thong aside and slowly dragging his tongue over Tom’s smooth pink hole earning a muffled moan from the acrobatic actor which sent pleasurable vibrations through Jason’s throbbing cock. Jason moaned even louder and they fell onto the bed.

Falling on the bed did nothing to hinder their fun, and Jason went right to work licking all over Tom’s hole. Tom pulled back for air and began to moan even more; louder and whorishly. His entire body shuddered as if electrified and his already hard 6.5 inch dick started to stain his thong with precum.

“Oh fuck daddy!” Tom moaned out, perfectly arching his back and let out a high pitched whine when Jason’s tongue entered his tight little hole. “Oh god yes!” Pure and absolute ecstasy was written all over Tom’s face feeling the wet, hot, tongue flick against his prostate. “Oh daddy you’re getting my arse so wet.” He managed to say in between all of his moaning and whining.

Tom was absolutely rightly down in the bar earlier, Jason’s beard marvelous on his hole, beyond marvelous in fact; hell it felt downright heavenly on his against his sensitive little hole. “Please daddy, I-I need you to fuck me.”

The Aquaman hunk stopped using his tongue to fuck Tom’s little ass and pulled out of his hole. Jason repositioned them so they're laying together face-to-face and he kissed Tom again, shoving his tongue past his lips.

Tom gasped softly as Jason's tongue entered his mouth once more and he could taste himself on the older man’s tongue and the sound of their passionate kissing filled the room. Tom wiggled out of his thong before taking hold of Jason’s massive tool.

“Please fuck me daddy? I need it so badly.” Tom looked at his lover with big ol’ puppy dog eyes.

“Oh I’m gonna fuck you all right.” 

Flipping Tom onto all fours, Jason positioned himself behind the bubble butt Brit and spit on his hole before ramming his hardness deep into Tom’s warm and tight entrance. Tom arched his back and dissolved into a mess of whorish moans and high pitched. His walls twitched and spasmed around Jason’s massive length. "Daddy!"

“Fuck! You’re so fucking tight!” Jason yelled, loving the way the smaller male’s hole constricted around his cock as he hammered deeper and deeper with every thrust, making Tom scream in pure, unbridled pleasure.

Jason swung a heavy hand and slapped Tom’s perfectly round and soft ass making it jiggle and shake on his cock as he pounded into him like a jackhammer making him moan and groan every single. Rolling them over, Jason fully impaled Tom on his cock. 

Tom’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his own cock leaking precum while moaning and groaning as he drilled wide open by Jason’s massive cock. A both men were getting very sweaty due to vigorous fucking, their moans and groans were echoing. Jason bounced Tom on his cock like a basketball, hitting sweet spots each and every single time. 

He felt his balls tightening and knew he was nearing his climax when Tom arched his back. 

“Daddy I’m cumming!” Tom cried out as he came untouched, spraying his load on the sheets.

“Fuck yeah boy! Come for daddy!” Jason hollered as he kept pumping into Tom, letting out a beastly roar after a few more pumps and blew his load like a cannon deep inside of Tom.

Panting heavily Tom collapsed on top of Jason and the two laid there in the bed wearing matching grins wrapped in each other’s arms. “We have to do this again.” 

Jason chuckled softly. “We’re definitely doing this again..” 


	2. Hugh Jackman/Taron Egerton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Seth Wilson for all his help and becoming my partner for this work, you can find Seth's stories at malecelebfanfiction.blogspot.com

It was a warm and bright afternoon and Hugh Jackman was lounging by his pool in all of his naked glory. The sunlight beautifully illuminated his muscular, hirsute body as he sipped on a martini when one of his favorite lovers, Taron Egerton, came out of the house wearing only a pair of sunglasses and a towel over his shoulder. The Welsh twunk had a sly smile as he made his way over to Hugh’s side.

“Finally awake?” Hugh asked with a teasing smirk on his face as he looked over at the younger male.

Taron let out a slight chuckle. “Can you blame me after the fucking you gave me last night?” He asked, straddling the Aussie’s waist before tossing the towel aside. Taron bit his lip muffling a soft moan when he felt Hugh’s hands go right to his ass.

Hugh let out a deep growl of arousal while he gave those beautifully round mounds a firm squeeze as he sat up and pressed his lips against the nape of the younger man’s neck. He started kissing and suckling on the area while massaging his ass cheeks like he was kneading dough; earning an audible groan from Taron.

“That feels so good.” Taron moaned out loud, loving the way the older man was massaging his ass and suckling on his flesh. A subtle shudder rippled through Taron’s body when he felt the tips of Hugh’s fingers caressing his sensitive pucker; his 7 inch cock was steadily coming to life from the attention that Hugh was paying to his hole. “P-please more?” He whispered as he lightly tugged on the former X-Men actor’s dark hair.

Hugh smirked feeling Taron tug on his hair and looked up to see the expression on his lover’s face. “Like that, mate?” He asked as he continued teasing Taron’s hole while using his other hand to stroke his own hardening thick and veiny 12 inches.

“Yes...” Taron whimpered with a soft nod while he pressed his hard cock against the Australian hunk’s hard and hairy abs.

The former Logan actor gave Taron’s round ass a hard slap getting a high pitched yelp out of the younger man. “Yes, what?” He purred in his ear.

“Yes, daddy!” Taron exclaimed in a gleefully submissive manner.

“Good boy.” Hugh spoke in a low, seductive tone before kissing the younger man quite passionately. The sounds of lips smacking and needy moans from Taron filled the area. Hugh’s manhood throbbed as it rested against Taron’s hole and the heat between them was palpable. 

The younger actor gasped when he felt the other man’s thick piece of meat on his hole, and the older actor took that opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Taron could feel the goosebumps creep up along his back while his mouth was invaded. God! The taste of the martini on Hugh’s tongue was driving Taron absolutely wild, he felt like every cell in his body burst into flames as Hugh dominated his mouth.

Both men pulled apart panting heavily as the need for air became too much to ignore. They locked eyes, grinning at each other lustfully.

“Let’s take a dip, daddy.” Taron suggested playfully as he got up. “It’s getting really hot.” He gave the older man a flirtatious wink and slowly submerged himself in the cool water of the large swimming pool. “Come on, daddy; the water is perfect for beating off… the heat.” Taron said with a teasing smirk on his adorable face while he beckoned to the mature stud.

Hugh chuckled softly as he stood up; the bright Australian sunshine glistening off his huge muscles and made his way into the water, moving over to his lover with a hungry glint in his eyes. 

Taking hold of Taron’s wrist, Hugh roughly pulled the Welsh twunk into a strong embrace and pressed their warm bodies together. Once again taking advantage of the surprised yelp that escaped from Taron’s lips, Hugh pushed his tongue back into his boy’s mouth.

The muffled moans coming from his former “Eddie the Eagle” co-star as he pillaged Taron’s mouth with his tongue were a sweet symphony to Hugh’s ears. The lovers vigorously made-out for a bit, moving over to the side of the pool and Hugh smirked as he placed both hands on Taron’s shoulders.

“Time to get on your knees, boy.” He practically purred, knowing that Taron could hold his breath for a long time.

Taron obeyed but took his sweet time getting down on his knees; kissing his daddy’s hairy pecs and swirling his tongue over his nipples, earning a low growl from Hugh before sinking under the water and coming face-to-face with Hugh’s monster cock.

Taron immediately sealed his lips around the head of Hugh’s uncut manhood, suckling on it like a lollypop while stroking the shaft. Taron slowly took inch after inch until his nose was pressed into Hugh’s bush, deep throating him. Taking it like a champ when Hugh started fucking his throat, the Welshman reached down and started stroking his own cock until he had to come up for air, before he went back under and right back to sucking dick like it was his job.

Absolute ecstasy was written all over Hugh’s face as he had his way with Taron’s throat. “Fuck!” He belted out and tugged on Taron’s hair while pumping his hips faster, making the water splash profusely because of how hard he was skull-fuckng his submereged lover.

Although he was loving the Australian daddy’s roughness with him, Taron had to pull back and get more air. Panting heavily as he took in the air, Taron licked his lips that had gotten a little plump from his rigorous cock sucking. “Fuck, daddy.” He gasped, grinning at the former Logan actor.

“I think the words you're looking for are; “Fuck me, daddy.” Hugh teased his boy. “Now come here and give me that tight hole of yours, boy.” He said in a low, seductive voice that he knew drove the young Welshman wild.

“Yes, daddy.” Taron said softly. After a little maneuvering, the twunk was laying on the edge of the pool with his legs up and moaning loudly as Hugh’s tongue moved over his tight little hole with the skill of Leonardo Da Vinci with a paint brush. “Oh fuck!” He moaned out, locking his legs around the Aussie’s head.

Hugh smirked proudly to himself, kissing the two hickeys he put on Taron’s thighs the night before and gave his wet hole several hard smacks, making Taron moan even louder and arch his back. “Fuck, this is my favourite hole.” He rumbled, jerking his cock while burying his tongue back in Taron’s quivering hole. 

Taron arched his back, screaming out Hugh’s name at the top of his lungs. He was completely lost in the throes of passion, feeling the Aussie’s tongue deep in his hole and working against his prostate. Smirking deviously, The Greatest Showman star worked his thumb into Taron’s hole, flexing the digit to get even louder moans and groans out of him.

“I think it’s time to fuck your arse open.” Hugh said right before giving Taron’s ballsack a slow lick. “What do you think, boy?” He asked while moving his thumb in and out of the younger actor.

“P-please, daddy.” Taron panted heavily, he loved the feeling of having Hugh’s thumb in his hole but he was dying to take his cock. His body was covered in sweat, spit, and water and he was dying to be fucked like a filthy little cock whore. “I-I need your cock. Please daddy, I need it so bad. I’m dying for that monster meat.”

“You’re going to fucking get it, boy.” Hugh grinned and pulled his thumb out Taron’s hole and pulled him over to the steps of the pool. “Bend over, slut.” He growled in Taron’s ear.

Taron bit his lip to suppress a submissive whimper and obediently bent over the steps. “I’m all yours, daddy.”

“Damn right you are.” The hairy actor gave his rock hard prick a few tugs, lining up with Taron’s smooth hole. Holding onto Taron’s shoulder to steady them both, Hugh got his lover to scream out in pure ecstasy when he forced his shaft balls deep into his tight, hot hole. He groaned loudly as his fat manhood was squeezed oh so wonderfully by the tightness of Taron’s heat.

“Oh fuck!” Taron moaned as he was pounded into by that massive Australian sausage, feeling it hit areas of his body that drove him wild. 

Hugh was grunting and growling like a wild dog as he ruthlessly jackhammered into Taron’s all-too-willing ass, he reveled in the way the sounds of their wet flesh slapping together and the noises of their pure and absolute pleasure rebounded off the walls of the pool area. 

Grabbing hold of Taron’s wet hair, Hugh yanked him up harshly, kissing him while hitting his prostate with every single thrust. He gave his hair an even rougher pull and kissed him sloppily, slamming into his welcoming hole and giving Taron’s ass several hard, open-palmed slaps. The last slap was hard enough to leave a bright red handprint on the tender flesh of Taron’s perfectly round ass cheek.

Taron cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and made the kiss even more messy by bouncing with the older man’s brutal thrusts and hard smacks; he moaned loudly, reaching for his own throbbing erection only for his hand to be slapped away, making him whimper submissively.

“Don’t you fucking dare touch it.” The actor growled in Taron’s ear, tapping into his Wolverine persona a bit while fucking the younger male’s velvety soft hole even harder and faster than before. Taking hold of Taron’s cock with one hand and caressing his torso with the other, Hugh was stroking his lover in rhythm with his furious thrusting, making him cry in absolute bliss each time he hit his prostate. “It’s my job to get you off.” He taunted with a smug grin on his face.

Taron was leaking precum all over his lover’s hand. “OH GOD, DADDY!” He screamed out in pure unbridled ecstasy and rocked back meeting the pounding head on.

Hugh moved them into a sitting position and held onto Taron’s hips, bouncing him like a basketball on his crotch. His handsome face furrowed into a bestial grimace as he approached climax with the boy.

Taron finally couldn’t take it anymore; he threw his head back and let out a howl of sheer pleasure as his cock began firing his load all over his lover’s hairy chest.

Hugh also bellowed while his own manhood flooded his younger lover’s ass. The two men eventually locked eyes during their intense orgasm and felt their cum coat each other while they stared into each other’s gaze.

“Thank you, daddy…” Taron sighed, breathing heavily as he rested his head on the older man’s pecs and began licking his own cum off the other man’s chest hair.

Hugh held the boy tight and carried him back to the chair by the pool. “You’re welcome, boy.” He whispered as the two of them laid there together in the nude and rested peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Henry Cavill/Chris Evans/Scott Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first threesome written with the help of my buddy Seth Wilson. You can check out his works at http://malecelebfanfiction.blogspot.com/?zx=ff4fb99dbd5bb779 and https://blackridgefiction.blogspot.com/
> 
> Warning: Incest

It was just around sunset as Henry Cavill drove down the road, heading to the home of his friend and lover; Chris Evans. The two had met at The Oscars and hit it off right away, quickly becoming fast friends and passionate sexual partners. They had been getting together ever since. 

There was a duffel bag in the backseat of Henry’s car, he was going to be spending the weekend with his friend with benefits and he looked forward to every minute of it. Grabbing his crotch and giving his manhood a good rub through the material of his pants, the British actor could feel himself getting hard just thinking about the hot and sweaty sex he and Chris were sure to have over the course of the weekend.

Pulling into Chris’ driveway, Henry had a sly grin as he eagerly anticipated reuniting with the other man. He let himself in with a spare key that Chris had given him during his last visit and immediately dropped his duffel bag by the door. Unable to wait any longer Henry started to undress. He pulled his shirt off his brawny, hirsute body and tossed it aside before hurriedly stripping out of his pants and underwear. 

There was a tall mirror along one of the walls and Henry took a moment to appreciate his own body. He grinned while looking over his immaculate physique, his dark, fuzzy body hair and his impressively large genitals. He couldn’t resist a quick flex so he could admire his own muscles. Chuckling at his reflection he then turned and began to search through the house silently, hoping to surprise his host. 

Making his way through the house, Henry picked up on the faint sound of moaning coming from upstairs. Finding discarded gym clothes and jockstraps as he followed the moaning up to the master bedroom, he walked in to find that moaning was coming from Chris’ younger brother Scott who was laying in bed; face down, ass up, with an equally naked Chris behind him.

Chris had his face buried in his brother’s round and hairy ass cheeks. He was skillfully working his tongue over Scott’s puckered hole while stroking his own hard 10 inches. Occasionally he would tease his younger brother’s sensitive hole making him moan even louder.

Henry bit his lip, suppressing a groan of desire he felt watching the incestous scene in front of him. He tugged on his hardening manhood as sly smirk graced his lips. “I see you horny bastards started the fun without me.” Henry called out, announcing his presence and startling the brothers as he walked up to them.

Chris and Scott were shocked for a second, but then grinned widely at the Man of Steel actor. “Hey Hen, didn’t expect you so soon.” Chris said, standing up while Scott got on his knees. The two hairy, horny brothers made for quite the sight in the nude.

“Hope you don't mind the extra company.” Scott said with a playful smirk on his face while his eyes travelled over the brawny British stud’s bare body.

“Oh not at all, mate.” Henry said before properly greeting the brothers with a lewd kiss, moaning against Scott’s lips when the younger Evans took hold of his 10 inch cock and began leisurely stroking it, earning a deep groan.

Chris smirked getting behind his brother. “Scotty got really really excited when I told him you were coming for the weekend.” He said with a grin as he took hold of Scott’s 8.5 inches of man meat. “Isn’t that right, Scotty?” He breathed into his sibling’s ear.

Scott moaned softly, leaning back against his older brother. “Oh yeah, who wouldn’t be? I mean getting Captain America and Superman, hell yeah.” He replied, grinning as he continued to stroke Henry’s massive cock.

Henry reached out and touched both of the Evans brothers, caressing Scott’s pecs with one hand and Chris’ with the other. “You two are beautiful together.” He sighed gently as he played with their nipples.

“Thank you.” Chris replied, smirking at Henry as he continued to stroke his brother’s shaft.

Scott was breathing heavily while he continued masturbating their guest. He was clearly quite excited to have sex with the intimidating hunk before him. 

“Oh we are gonna have so much fun.” Henry said with a deep and seductive nature in his tone. He licked his lips in anticipation of the events to come, his rock hard cock throbbing in Scott’s hand making his excitement even more evident.

“Hey Scott, why don’t you show Henry’s cock some more love.” Chris said while running a hand up the blue eyed Brit’s muscle-bound thigh.

Scott grinned leaning forward. “Mmm, good idea.” He said before teasing his tongue over the head of the “Geralt” actor’s cock, getting another deep groan from him. Scott found himself moaning at the taste of Henry’s manhood. His tongue swiped over every inch of the man’s penis, savoring the strong, masculine flavor.

Chris watched the expression of pleasure on Henry’s face, and loved it. “My brother is an expert with his tongue…” He chuckled naughtily.

“Ohh, I can tell…” Henry panted, his chest rising and falling with his deep breaths.

Chris leaned his head over and ran his tongue across Cavill’s irresistible pecs; lapping-up his sweat and slurping on his hard nipples.

Henry moaned out loud. He was in heaven receiving the oral pleasures of the talented Evans brothers. Chris moaned against Henry’s nipple at the same time that Henry let out a deep grunt when Scott began swallowing his length.

Henry pulled Chris up into a deep and lustful kiss and placed a hand on the back of Scott’s head, forcing him to take more of his dick while the other hand went right to Chris’ beautifully round ass. The two superhero actors moaned against each other's lips as they made out.

Scott loudly slurped on Henry’s shaft, getting it good and slick with saliva before he switched to Chris’ cock. Working his tongue over his big brother’s manhood like a professional cocksucker and hearing Chris pant out loud always made Scott feel proud of himself.

Henry wore a devious smirk and moved so he was behind Chris and buried his face in the former Captain America actor’s hairy bubble butt. He worked his large tongue over Chris’ sweaty hole in deliberate and methodical motions that made Chris cry out in ecstasy even louder than before.

“OH, FUCK YEAH!” Chris belted out while he was in a state of pure unbridled pleasure, his dick being sucked and his ass being eaten by two men who really knew how to get his blood pumping. He let out a long, loud moan and arched his back upon feeling Cavill’s tongue penetrate his tight hole. The 38 year old bucked his hips fucking Scott’s mouth while riding Henry’s tongue.

Scott groaned with his mouth around his brother’s shaft while he tugged on his own hard cock. He could feel himself sweating and breathing heavily as he sucked and slurped loudly, bobbing his head up and down while meeting Chris’ thrusts. 

Chris let out a particularly loud howl of pleasure when he felt Henry’s tongue flicking against his prostate. “OHH, HELL YEAH! TONGUE-FUCK MY ASS, BRO!” He could feel drops of sweat sliding down his body from his forehead and armpits.

“Usually he only says that to me.” Scott chuckled, pulling off of his brother’s cock for a moment. “You must be really good with your tongue, Henry.” He teased the other man.

“He is…” Chris panted. “And his tongue is so big too… feels so good…” He breathed-out heavily. The older Evans brother could feel Cavill’s large tongue swirling around in his ass.

“Well allow me to say that you have one of the sweatiest, tastiest arses I have ever had the pleasure of fucking with my tongue, Chris.” Henry said as he pulled his face back and gave both of his lover’s buttocks a firm groping with his hands. “Such lovely buns.” He whispered before gently nibbling on his flesh a bit.

Chris giggled lightly at the nibbles and Scott smirked, presenting his ass to the other men. “Well Mr. Cavill, would you do me the honor of eating my cunt too?” The younger Evans brother asked with a teasingly innocent voice and swayed his ass to further entice the British hunk.

With a bit of maneuvering, Henry now had his face buried in Scott’s ass, tongue fucking him just as hard as he did his brother. Henry then let out a muffled noise of sweet pleasure when he felt Chris licking at his own fuzzy hole.

Scott gripped the sheets and yelped when Henry slapped his ass hard and Henry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head when Chris’ tongue entered him.

Chris took his time worshipping Henry’s hole and he loved every minute of it. Working his tongue like he was writing every letter in the alphabet and hearing the muffled moans that were coming from the Superman actor was music to his ears.

Henry pulled his tongue out of Scott’s sweet ass and was panting heavily. “God, Chris I need you to fuck me right now.” He demanded.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Chris muttered as he got into position behind Henry. He rubbed his cockhead against Cavill’s saliva-slicked hole and then pushed in, driving every inch of his shaft up the other man’s big, beefy ass. “I never get tired of fucking you…” He whispered into his lover’s ear.

“OHHH, FUCK…” Henry gasped out loud. It had been too long since he had felt Chris’ manhood inside him. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily for a moment, simply enjoying being filled by the Captain America stud. 

Chris gave Henry a moment to get used to his size before he began thrusting hard into his tight heat. Henry moaned loudly as he took the pounding and rocked his hips back to meet the Boston-born hunk’s crotch while burying his face back in Scott ass, eating him out like a madman.

Scott arched his back, howling out in ecstasy. He reached back and held Henry’s head, absolutely loving the feel of the blue eyed Brit’s large tongue ravishing his hole. He was leaking a copious amount of precum onto the sheet. Chris smirked and leaned forward giving his brother’s ass a hard slap while drilling into Henry, whose muffled moans and groans were growing louder and louder by the minute every time Chris hit his prostate.

“Okay one of you needs to fuck me… hard.” Scott said, panting heavily with a blissful grin on his face as he pulled away from Henry’s incredible tongue with a quiet whimper. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Chris grinned devilishly.

In a just a few short minutes, Chris was on his back moaning loudly with Scott riding his cock and Henry fucking him hard. He felt like he died and went straight to heaven, being pleasured on both sides by these two sexy men. 

Chris ran a hand up his younger brother’s hairy abs, panting heavily with a grin. His moaning had harmonized with Scott and Henry’s moans, each time Henry drove his powerful cock into the other man it started a chain reaction of pleasure through the three men. 

Henry grit his teeth as he kept pumping his hips, feeling his balls swing each time he thrust. He reached forward and gave Scott’s ass a few more good slaps before he held the younger Evans tight in his grip. All three men were soaked with sweat by this point.

Henry pulled Scott into a fiery kiss, pressing their sweaty bodies together as their tongues wrestled for dominance while they both took pleasure in Chris’ body. Moaning and groaning into each others’ mouths because Chris’ cock would drive deeper into his brother’s tight, hot embrace because of how hard Henry was drilling into Chris’ hole.

Both Evans brothers howled out in blinding pleasure as their prostates were hit in rapid succession. All the men could feel themselves reaching the edge of climax.

After several more hard pumps, all three men went over that edge and loudly groaned and grunted in perfect unison as they blew their loads at the same time. Scott covered his big brother’s abs in semen as he was filled with Chris’ load, while Chris was stuffed with Henry’s jizz. Scott and Henry collapsed on top of Chris, and all three men laid there panting heavily with satisfied smiles.   
  
“That was fantastic.” Scott chuckled lazily, rubbing his brother’s stomach.    
  
“This weekend is gonna’ be a hell of a lot of fun.” Henry grinned and placed a kiss on Scott’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated.


	4. Chris Hemsworth/Joe Manganiello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with the help of my buddy Seth Wilson. You can check out his works at http://malecelebfanfiction.blogspot.com/?zx=ff4fb99dbd5bb779 and https://blackridgefiction.blogspot.com/

It was a warm and golden afternoon in L.A. and a sweaty and shirtless Joe Manginello was working out in the weight room at BUFF, the newest high-end fitness center for celebrity men. Joe was doing some bicep curls and could feel drops of sweat trickling down his arms and chest.

At that moment another tall Hollywood hunk had just walked into the building; Chris Hemsworth. After checking-in the Aussie sauntered into the weightlifting room and took a look around. As soon as he spotted Manganiello a sly grin came over his face. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of the other man’s ripped torso; he couldn’t help but lick his lips while his eyes roamed over every inch of Joe’s exposed flesh, his defined muscles glistening with sweat. 

Joe continued his exercise oblivious to the fact that he was getting ogled by one of the world’s hottest superhero stars. Eventually he set the weights down for a short break.

“Hey there, you look like you know your way around this place.” Hemsworth said as he approached the other man. He had taken the opportunity to get his attention.

“Oh, hey. It’s the God of thunder himself.” Joe replied, looking over at the other man as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. “Yeah, I’ve been workin’ out here for a few months. Nice to see you here.” He explained. 

“Yeah, I just got started here a week ago. But you, uhh… you look like you’re already comfortable here…” Chris remarked, looking over his new acquaintance once again. He noticed that Joe’s gym shorts left little to the imagination.

“I’m definitely comfortable.” Manganiello replied with a smirk as he watched Hemsworth check out his package. “See something you like?”

Chris flashed a sly grin to the taller hunk. “Maybe.” He winked flirtatiously before making his way over to the weight bench. “Spot me?” 

“Sure thing.” Joe said as he joined the Thor actor and positioned himself at his head knowing full well that Chris would be able to see up his shorts. And what a glorious sight it was; Joe was going commando and Chris got an eye full of his big beautiful cock.

Chris smirked as he began his workout while enjoying his view as Joe spotted for him, licking his lips as he thought about swallowing the former True Blood actor’s footlong cock. The blond aussie could feel his own 10.5 inches hardening as he continued his workout, getting nice and sweaty until he had enough and had to have the Italian hunk’s cock down his throat.

Putting the weight bar down, Chris reached back and pulled Joe forward. He lifted his head, wrapping his lips around the juicy Italian sausage and earning a moan from Joe that was matched by his own.  
Chris was moaning at the musky flavor of the taller man’s sweaty cock while Joe was moaning at the warmth of the blond’s mouth and the skill of his tongue.

“Fucking hell!” Joe panted out heavily, watching Chris’ throat bulge each time he fucked his mouth from the upside-down angle. Grunting and huffing, the Magic Mike actor could feel himself hardening in Chris’ mouth while flexing his sweat-slick muscles.

Around them other gym goers were getting turned-on and watched the erotic scene unfolding before their eyes. With one hand Chris reached up, rubbing Joe’s rock hard abs while using the other to free his own throbbing manhood. 

Chris suckled and slobbered on Joe’s member, getting it nice and slick. A group of horny men gathered around to watch in amazement as a huffing and puffing Joe as he really went to town fucking the blue eyed Australian's mouth, causing a bit of spit to go flying. 

“Fuck yeah Thor, suck that big dick!” Joe belted out in absolute ecstasy.

As the oral sex continued unfolding in front of them some of the guys in the crowd whistled or made lewd remarks, tugging on their hard cocks and playing with their nipples.

Joe decided to let Chris come up for air; the Magic Mike actor slowly pulled out of Chris’ mouth, earning some loud cheers when the crowd got a good look at his monster cock shining with saliva. A long string of spit connected Chris’ bottom lip to the tip of Joe’s dick. 

Hemsworth licked his lips, still tasting his companion’s delicious manhood. He tilted his head up a bit and then swept his tongue over Manganiello’s low-hanging balls, savoring his sweaty flesh. “Tastes so fucking good…” The Aussie muttered.

“Can’t get enough of my cock, huh?” Joe asked smugly as he smirked down at the other man. He dangled his genitals just above Chris’ mouth before tearing off Chris’ tank top and pushing down his own shorts, much to the delight of their audience. 

Winking up at the older actor, Chris flicked his tongue against his balls before sucking one into his mouth. He stroked Joe’s saliva covered cock which earned a loud groan from the Italian stud and cheers from the spectators. Chris loudly slurped on Joe’s low hangers and stroked his cock in sync with his own throbbing hardness.

A few of the men around them let out wolf whistles and loud cheers as they witnessed Chris noisily suck the sweat from Joe’s ballsack. Joe had an expression of pure and absolute pleasure written all over his face; he had to grab onto the sides of the rack as he teabagged the Australian actor.

“Fuck yeah blondie, suck the sweat off my nuts.” The macho stud panted with a smug grin on his face and winked at their audience, getting them even more aroused.

Hearing the dirty talk turned on the 36 year old even more and he moaned around Joe’s testicals sending pleasurable vibrations up through his genitals while stroking his own cock.

Pulling back with an audible pop, Chris licked his lips before he rolled over and pushed his shorts down completely. He gave the men watching a glorious view of his beautifully round ass. “Damn mate, your cock and balls are tasty.” He said to Joe with a grin on his face before he leaned forward and dragged his tongue up the taller male’s sweat slicked abs.

Manganiello grinned as he watched the other man swipe his tongue up over his well-built pectorals and let out a grunt when Hemsworth gently bit one of his nipples. 

Chris grabbed Joe’s arms and lifted them up above his head. He then eagerly shoved his face into one of the brawny hunk’s armpits and inhaled deeply. “Fuckin’ hell, what a man…” The Aussie whispered to himself dreamily as the other man’s powerful musk filled his nose.

Joe chuckled arrogantly at the comment and felt Chris’ tongue begin to sweep over his hairy armpit.

The Thor star was like a ravenous animal as he desperately licked every inch of Manganiello’s sweat-drenched underarms. It was as if he was parched and the other man’s sweat was the most delicious nectar he had ever tasted before. 

Joe felt his cock throb while Chris licked one pit clean and then immediately moved to the other one, slurping on every drop of sweat with the exact same zeal as before. Smirking, Joe winked at the men watching them before he gave Chris’ round ass a firm open-palm slap.

Chris let out a loud moan as his ass jiggled from the impact.

Taking a handful of Chris’ blond hair, Joe roughly tugged him away from his armpit and brought him into a deep and passionate kiss; grunting lowly as he tasted himself on Chris’ tongue while they rubbed their cocks together. The men pressed their sweaty, muscular, bodies together and reveled in the erotic friction. 

Joe and Chris’ tongues wrestled for dominance with the older of the two ultimately winning out. Grabbing onto Chris’ perfect ass, Joe exposed the Aussie’s hole to spectators and proceeded to work his middle finger into the tight sphincter. 

Chris’ eyes widened and he let out a moan that was muffled against Joe’s lips. “Fuck yeah, mate! Finger my arse!” Chris exclaimed rocking back on the older man’s finger.

The Rampage actor smirked as he moved his finger in and out of Chris’ hole. “Fuck, this is some nice, tight, Aussie ass, bet it feels great on cock.” He said in a low seductive tone that sent chills up the blond’s spine.

“I can’t wait anymore!” Hemsworth exclaimed lustfully. The crowd cheered and hollered lewdly as they watched the two men get into position. Chris was down on all fours smiling at the spectators while Joe lined his cockhead up with the Aussie’s eager asshole. 

“I hope you’re ready for it, blondie.” Manganiello growled in a dominant tone. He had been anticipating plowing this hunk for some time now. 

Chris smirked as he eagerly arched his back; being versatile, Chris was no stranger to getting into the bottom-boy position and having his ass pounded. Sticking his ass out provided Joe with a rather tantalizing view of his perfectly round Australian ass. “Oh yeah, give me that big cock.” He pleaded.

Joe grinned and gave Chris’ ass another hard slap before thrusting his hips forward, using the full strength that his muscular body had to offer and impaled the blond hunk on his throbbing hard manhood. “Fuck yes!” He moaned out loud as he was engulfed by his lover’s tight heat.

Hemsworth’s face contorted with pleasure as his anus was stretched to accommodate Joe’s massive uncut cock. “Oh my fucking God!” Chris moaned out, rocking back to meet Joe’s thrust.

The gathered crowd of men erupted into a chorus of loud cheers and hollers upon seeing the Magic Mike actor penetrate the tattooed blonde’s ass. Watching these two muscle-bound studs fuck right in front of them was like seeing two Greek Gods make love. 

Chris’ moans and groans of pleasure matched the loudness of the audience; he felt like he was in heaven as he took the rough pounding that Joe was giving him. “Fuck yeah! Give it to me, wolfman!” He belted out emphatically. His buff buttocks bounced as they withstood the other man’s merciless pounding. 

“Fuck! You’ve gotta’ tight ass!” Manganiello roared as he kept pummeling his hips against Hemsworth’s ass and feeling his balls swing back and forth. Both he and Chris were covered in a sheen of sweat which gave their bodies a glorious shine and Joe smirked, flexing his biceps and giving the sweaty muscle a lick.

“The ass of a god.” Chris panted heavily, he continued to thrust his hips back and squeezed his hole every time his lover slammed into him. He had not felt his ass get pounded this hard in a while. Letting out a long string of pleasure-fueled expletives, Chris’ eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Joe’s manhood repeatedly assaulting his prostate.

With one hand, Joe reached around and took hold of Chris’s rock hard cock while using the other to grab a handful of Chris’ hair and pulled him up into a heated and sloppy kiss. He started fucking the other man harder and faster than before while they passionately made-out.

The crowd was really cheering Manganiello and Hemsworth on now; most of the guys had long since whipped their cocks out and were vigorously jerking off to the white-hot display of exhibitionism. 

Letting go of Chris’ dirty blond hair, Joe delivered several hard open-palmed slaps to his beefy, bubble-butt; leaving behind a big, bright red hand print and earning some muffled moans from the Australian heartthrob as they continued kissing. 

After separating for breath, Joe forced Chris back on to all fours and his assault on the blond’s prostate became even more relentless. He swung and thrust his hips at full strength while keeping the other man firmly in his grip.

Hemsworth had a huge smile on his face as he endured every blissful second of the savage pounding. Finally his mouth opened wide and his eyelids clenched shut as he let out a guttural moan of pure ecstasy. His rigid, uncut cock began firing a hot torrent of semen that spattered off his abs and fell to the floor.

Hearing the stud beneath him orgasm so loudly made Manganiello laugh boisterously. He grit his teeth and thrust into the Aussie’s tight ass harder than he had ever fucked anyone before. He felt himself reach climax and his massive Italian cock flooded the superhero star’s insides with cum. “Fuuuuuuck!” He let out a long, bestial howl in ecstasy. 

With perfect timing the audience’s cheers turned into moans of orgasmic bliss as they fired their loads all over their hands and on the floor of the gym. This was followed by even louder cheers which caused both actors to grin as they separated.

Panting heavily and covered in sweat from their vigorous sexual activity, Chris and Joe exchanged a final kiss when they were approached by some movie and T.V. producers who had been in the audience. The producers handed them both cards and all said to call them or come by their respective offices.

“Ya know, I might have some roles just lined up for you boys already.” The final producers said before smacking Chris’ butt and leaving with a smirk.

Chris and Joe high fived each other with great big grins on their handsome faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated. If you have any request for pairings or kinks you can leave them here or ask/message me on newTumbl, you can find me there at Supergeek29.


	5. Henry Cavill/Armie Hammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with the help of my friend Seth Wilson, you can check out his work at https://blackridgefiction.blogspot.com/?zx=a7b606b7e6792890 and http://malecelebfanfiction.blogspot.com/?zx=e103326daf99f80e

It was a nice and sunny afternoon with a warm breeze gently blowing through the city and up into the hills. Henry Cavill was out for a hike with his friend and lover Armie Hammer. Having met while co-starring in “The Man From U.N.C.L.E.'' Armie and Henry hit it off almost right away and struck up a fast friendship that soon evolved into the pair being friends with benefits.

Henry was dressed in his classic blue tank top and black shorts that perfectly hugged his hairy, muscular frame and sizable crotch, while Armie was shirtless and had on a pair of tanned cargo shorts, showing-off his tall, sinewy body.

As the two men walked the hiking trail, Henry was telling his companion of the weekend he spent with the Evans brothers; he’d spoken of walking in on Chris eating out Scott and the threesome that followed, now he was in the middle of the talking about how they had sex in Chris’s hottub the next day.

“Sounds like you guys had a pretty fun weekend, but probably not as much fun as me and Aaron. We went to The Bahamas this weekend.” Armie said with a grin on his face referring to Aaron Taylor-Johnson, the two have been in an open relationship since they worked on the movie “Nocturnal Animals”.

“Oh I don’t know about that, mate.” Henry chuckled as they continued walking. “I had two insatiable studs all to myself.” The blue eyed British hunk said with a bright grin on his face which earned a playful eye-roll from his American companion.

“Don’t get too cocky now.” Armie teased this friend/lover as the sun shone down on them, causing both of the blue eyed men to sweat as they continued on with the hike. Drops of perspiration slid down their arms and foreheads and began to gather in their armpits and on their chests.

Henry turned and looked at Armie with a devilishly charming grin on his handsome face. “Oh, I think we both know that I’ve earned the right to get cocky.” He said before playfully slapping Armie’s rear end. “You’ve spent enough time in my trailer and bed getting well acquainted with my cock to know for yourself.” The British hunk chuckled as he looked over at his companion.

“Just you wait ‘till we get to the swimming hole up ahead… then I’ll show you who’s ‘cocky’.” Hammer joked as he reached over and gave Cavill’s legendary ass a good squeeze.

“Oh? I’m going to swim in a hole, am I?” Henry replied, laughing while he felt his fuckbuddy’s hand grope his big, round buttocks. “Sounds like a load of fun.” He quipped. 

Armie started to grumble but couldn’t help but laugh along with the other man. He quickly grabbed ahold of Henry’s body and pulled him into a kiss. While their lips and tongues clashed together he reached a hand up under the superhero stud’s shirt and kneaded the man’s huge, hairy pecs just as he did with his ass.

After a brief moment of making-out the two men continued along the trail, getting hotter and sweatier by the minute. Soon their skin was glistening with a sheen of moisture. Eventually they came upon a pond with a steady stream trickling through it. 

“Here we are!” Hammer declared excitedly, already thinking about seeing his buddy completely nude and dripping wet.

“God, I need a swim!” Cavill exclaimed while he peeled his tank top off. His dark body hair was glued to his sculpted chest with perspiration. 

“I can agree with you on that.” The blue-eyed American stud said with a big grin on his face as he eagerly stripped naked. With a wink, he wiggled his now bare ass at Henry before running into the water.

With a soft chuckle and a small shake of the head, Henry followed Armie’s lead, stripped naked and chased after his friend with benefits. Standing waist deep in the clear blue water, Armie and Henry swam up to each other, splashed each other and laughed before they grabbed one another and came together in another deep kiss.

The kiss was fiery and full of want, as the two Hollywood heartthrobs pressed their hard, hirsute bodies together while their tongues battled for dominance. While floating in the refreshingly cool water of the pond, both men moaned into each other’s mouth and began grinding their hardening cocks together while tongue wrestling.

Henry held his lover close, sucking on his bottom lip, earning a low moan. The Jersey born stud squeezed the American’s rear-end while dominating his mouth before they had to separate for air, both of them grinning at each other.

“What do you say we go to shore?” Armie asked, panting with a grin on his face. “I’m craving some British cake.” He winked before swimming towards the shore where they left their clothing.

A smirk crept onto Henry’s face when he felt his manhood throb at the thought of having Armie’s tongue up his hairy hole. “Well then we better hurry.” Of all the men that the British hunk’s had over the years, he’s always loved the way that Armie ate him out. 

“Come on slowpoke!” Armie called back to Henry teasingly.

Henry’s cock was hard as a rock by the time they reached the shore. “Alright love, on your back.” The 37 year-old British man said with a grin on his face as he watched Armie lay on their discarded clothing. 

Licking his lips and looking up at Henry, Armie’s cock was standing at attention upon seeing Henry standing before him in a Superman pose with his muscles glistening with water and a raging hard on. “Come on Superman, let me get my tongue up the buns of steel.” He breathed out slowly.

The Witcher star smirked and moved to sit on Armie’s face while facing the American’s 9.5 inches of man-meat.

“The Lone Ranger” star smirked to himself before he pressed his face into the older man’s hairy ass and deeply inhaled his scent. Armie moaned dreamily before slowly dragging his tongue over his lover’s hole, eliciting a sharp moan from the bubble-butted Brit.

Cavill shut his eyes and he let out a deep groan when he felt the other man service his ass, he caressed Armie’s abs as he leaned forward and took hold of his cock; stroking him slowly and swiping his tongue across the uncut head, Henry grinned when he heard Armie let out a sigh at the action. 

Armie slapped Henry’s beautiful buttocks with both of his hands while he slurped noisily and worked his tongue over Henry’s hole like he was writing the English alphabet before sliding the wet and warm appendage inside of him.

Henry arched his back and moaned pleasantly when he felt Hammer’s tongue enter his all too willing anus. As a reward for such pleasure. Henry trailed his tongue from the base to the tip of Armie’s penis, before he sealed his lips around his head and twirled his tongue around it.

Both men let out muffled moans of ecstasy as they orally serviced each other. Henry was taking his sweet time, running his large tongue up and down his lover’s length while the taller man flicked his tongue against Henry’s prostate.

“Oh, holy fuck!” Henry belted out as he arched his back again and his eyes were screwed shut with pleasure written all over his face. 

Hammer vigorously tongue-fucked Cavill’s hole while groping and kneading his huge, hairy buttocks. All the while he could feel the other man sucking and slurping his rigid manhood. “Mmmmm, fuck…” He growled, pulling his face back with a smirk. “I need to plow this big ass, right the fuck now!” He exclaimed.

Henry chuckled and got into position on all fours. “Go ahead, mate. Take a crack at my arse…” He muttered seductively, giving his rear-end a shake.

Armie’s eyes were glued to his companion’s bouncing buns and he gave the man another hard spanking. “Fuck you really do have the best ass in Hollywood…” He sighed, rubbing his long cock between the British stud’s cheeks.

Cavill groaned lasciviously as he received the hard slaps and felt his dick throb at the mixture of pain and pleasure. “Thank you, now how about you show me how much you really appreciate my arse?” He asked suggestively.

The tall, hunky American gladly accepted his friend’s offer and slid his long shaft up the other actor’s ass ever so slowly, making him feel every inch of it. “Like that?” Hammer inquired, pushing in until his balls made contact with Cavill’s flesh.

“Ohh yes, mate. Just like that…” Henry moaned, his eyes fluttering as the pleasure overwhelmed him for a moment. 

Armie held onto his lover’s hips as he started pounding into Henry with hard thrusts that made the older male’s hairy buns jiggle from the impact each time. “Fuck, so tight.” Armie cursed under his breath while he hammered into his lover.

Henry threw his head back moaning and groaning out loud in absolute pleasure. “Oh, fuck!” He belted out through a shuttered breath as he collapsed into the doggy style position with a gleeful grin on his face; the sound of their noises of ecstasy and their flesh slapping together was like music to his ears.

Armie reached around and took hold of his lover’s erection, stroking him in time with the rough pounding he was delivering to the British hunk’s prostate, making him moan even louder. “Fucking take it!” He grunted just as loud. 

Cavill’s eyes rolled back in his head while Hammer’s cock was nailing him repeatedly. Of all the men who have had the privilege of fucking his legendary ass, Armie’s long dick was the best at delivering a mind-blowing assault on his sweet-spot. 

The American smirked cockily while he kept plowing his partner; he could hear the other man’s moaning and panting and knew exactly how much he was enjoying this. The lovers’ sweaty muscles glistened in the sunlight as they continued with the intense fuck session. “Somebody’s feeling pretty fucking good, huh?” Armie grinned upon feeling Henry leak precum on his hand.

“Damn right, mate!” Henry groaned out in pure and absolute ecstasy, his breath hitching when he felt Armie deliver a hard slap to his right ass cheek. “Oh shit, I’m gonna cum!” Henry howled out blissfully when he felt the familiar tightening in his balls.

Hearing that only encouraged Armie to pound Henry’s perfect ass even harder, sending the Brit over the edge. “Fuck!” Henry bellowed as he fired his load all over his American lover’s hand and his hole tightened around Armie’s manhood. Henry panted heavily and looked back and grinned at Armie who was still pounding away at his tight heat.

After a few more powerful thrusts, Armie let out a loud string of expletives when he came without any word of warning; panting just as heavily as Henry, he collapsed on top of Cavill while continuing to pump his hips, filling the older male with his seed. 

“That was fucking fantastic.” Henry muttered after catching his breath and feeling Armie place a kiss on his shoulder. “I’m topping next time.” He said matter-of-factually which earned a chuckle from his lover, who was still buried deep inside of him.

“Sure thing, stud.” Armie smiled softly while he reluctantly pulled out of Henry’s used hole. “What do you say we get back in the water first?” He asked, helping Cavill to his feet.

“Fine with me, but I am getting in that arse before the day is over.” Henry grinned as they made their way back into the pond. The two Hollywood hunks had an arm around each other’s waist as they slipped underneath the cool water together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't be afraid to leave a request for a pairing or your thoughts on the chapter.


	6. Jason Momoa/KJ Apa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd like to thank my writing partner Seth Wilson whose work you can find at http://malecelebfanfiction.blogspot.com/?zx=16c7e263492442ce andhttps://blackridgefiction.blogspot.com/?zx=896a43169757b55a
> 
> I would also like to thank RussianWitch for helping flesh out the piss drinking part and you can find their work at https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
> 
> The movie in this chapter is fictitious, I made it up for this chapter

It was a busy afternoon on the set of “Second Time Around”, a romantic comedy starring Jason Momoa as Roman Arthur, recently divorced motorcycle mechanic, and KJ Apa as Andy Jackson, a small town college graduate who just went through a messy break up. The sun was just starting to set while the film crew was busy wrapping-up production for the day and a very sweaty and bare-chested Jason Momoa was on his way to his trailer.

He’d just finished filming a scene where he was playing racket ball with Chris Evans who was playing his character’s best friend, Steve Ramson. Doing multiple takes for the scene caused both actors to work up quite the sweat, so when the director announced that it was a wrap for the day, Jason let his hair down from the man bun he had it in for the scene.

Walking into his trailer, the tattooed Hawaiian hunk let out a relaxed sigh and started towards the bathroom when he found a trail of clothes and finally noticed the sound of a running shower. Cocking a brow, Jason recognized the clothes as the outfit that KJ wore for an earlier scene they filmed that day.

Momoa walked into the bathroom without even knocking, not caring if he saw his 23 year old co-star naked and all wet and covered in suds, it’s not like it would be the first time that he’s seen the New Zealander in such a state. Jason and KJ have been fooling around since they were cast, it really helped with their onscreen chemistry.

With his eyes closed and the shower curtain drawn, KJ was oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone in the trailer, not to mention that he was in a vulnerable position and would be at Jason’s mercy if the older man was in a particularly rough mood today.

Jason dropped his pants and underwear so that he was completely nude as he stood behind the shower curtain. With his lips curled into a devious grin he grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside; exposing the other man in one quick motion.

“Holy fuck!” KJ gasped, instinctively covering his genitals for a second before he realized who it was. “Fuck, dude! You got me again…” He laughed, breathing a sigh of relief. The younger man couldn’t help but look up and down his co-star’s brawny, sweat-slicked body.

“You know you love it whenever I ‘get’ you…” Momoa chuckled as he leaned into the shower and kissed Apa on the lips. 

The kiss was deep and full of heat with Jason pulling the soapy redhead to him; pressing their bodies together with the warm water from the shower running over their muscles and Jason’s hands roaming down to the younger male’s perky ass. He gave the soap-slicked mounds of flesh a firm squeeze which provoked a small moan from KJ.

Taking advantage of Apa’s moan, Momoa slid his tongue into his lover’s mouth which resulted in the two men’s tongues dancing back and forth.

KJ’s breath hitched when he felt Jason’s fingers slowly tracing over his tight pink hole.

Hearing the hitch in the younger male’s breath made Jason smirk and he continued to trace his fingers over his lover’s sensitive pucker, making him whimper slavishly. The young actor’s sounds of pleasure turned the large Hawaiian stud on even more and he lightly bit KJ’s bottom lip before pulling back and looked at him with hunger in his eyes. “You like that, don’t you boy?” He growled.

KJ nodded eagerly, melting into the older male’s touch while their bodies were pressed together. The tattooed New Zealander felt like every atom of his being was set ablaze with desire. “Yes, daddy.” He said with a lust-filled tone in his voice.

“You want me to open up your tight little ass, don’t you?” Jason’s voice oozed sexuality as he added a little bit of pressure and pressed his fingers against KJ’s entrance, but still refrained from penetrating him. He smirked seeing Apa bite his lip and try to hold back a moan that was threatening to come out. “Come on boy, tell me what you want.” He chuckled arrogantly.

“I-I want you to finger me.” KJ stuttered, practically ready to blow his load then and there. “I want it so bad.” He admitted shamelessly. 

Momoa laughed, his deep voice rumbling in the small room. “That’s what I like to hear…” He gloated with a smug grin on his bearded face. 

Apa was breathing heavily when he felt his lover’s other hand grab his neck, stroking his throat before he eventually grabbed his face. The younger actor stood there with the muscle-stud teasing his anus and his lips in his strong grip.

“You love it when I hold you like this, don’t you?” Jason teased, rubbing the most sensitive parts of his co-star’s body.

“Yes!” KJ blurted-out immediately. His chest was heaving now.

“You love it when I dominate you.” The tattooed Hawaiian stated matter-of-factly. He kept pressing his fingers harder, threatening to penetrate the other man in both ends.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” The Kiwi panted desperately. Eager to have Jason inside him again, KJ wrapped his lips around the taller male’s tattooed finger and proceeded to lick and suck on the digit.

Jason smirked at KJ’s reaction. “Oh, you’re such a greedy little bitch.” He growled in the redhead’s ear before making him moan loudly around his finger when he finally penetrated Apa’s tight pink hole. He pushed his index and middle fingers into the anus, skipping the single digit prep and going straight for a bit of burn. It paid off with the 23 year-old actor hissing and then moaning around his finger. He pushed until he was buried knuckles deep in the Kiwi’s tight heat and began to scissor his fingers as he worked them in and out of him.

The sting subsided and KJ fell into that wonderfully blissful state of desire. He arched his back, sticking his round rear-end back against the finger fucking he was recieving while he continued moaning and suckling on Jason’s tattooed middle finger.

“Such a needy slut...” Momoa whispered, smirking. “You love being a little slut for me.” The Alpha male dominance in the larger man’s voice was bone-chilling as he worked his ring finger into Apa’s hole, really stretching him out.

Goosebumps appeared all over the New Zealand twink’s tattooed body at the dominance in the American muscle bear’s voice. KJ’s moans and groans elevated in volume when his anus was stretched further by the addition of a third finger. Jason pulled his finger out of his lover’s inviting mouth and moved his large hand down and took hold of the other man’s hard 7-inch pecker, stroking him in perfect sync with his fingering.

Jason grinned hungrily at his companion, enjoying the expression of sheer ecstasy on his face. He increased the rate of his fingering and stroking on the other man.

Apa opened his eyes and looked at his dominant lover. “No! You’re gonna’ make me cum!” He pleaded. “I don’t want to cum yet…” He whimpered desperately.

“Oh, yeah?” Momoa taunted the other man. “What do you want?” He chuckled. 

KJ knelt in front of the Hawaiian stud. “I want to worship that huge, fuckin’ cock of yours…” He breathed out slowly before he began to lick the shaft. The redhead moved his tongue in long, drawn-out swipes which earned a deep groan from the Aquaman star.

“Damn, boy... that’s one hell of a tongue.” Jason breathed out slowly.

Apa looked up and held eye contact with Momoa as he wrapped his lips around the older male’s rock hard member and swallowed down the hefty fuck-rod in one swift gulp.

The jock's mouth was akin to heaven. There was no other word for it. While he worked the Hawaiian’s cock like a slutty little professional, his pink lips clung to the thick shaft and his tongue moved wickedly around the uncut head until he made the muscle bear moan out loud.

"Holy shit, Kiwi!" The 41 year old actor groaned in pleasure as he took hold of KJ’s dyed-red locks while the 23 year old actor played with his low hanging testicles and sucked on him like a great big lollipop, while stroking his own peaker. "Suck it boy, you suck that fucking cock you little slut." He grunted.

Apa seemed to be feeding off of Jason's dirty talk like an incubus feeding off the sexual energy of an Alpha male in his prime, he moaned in pleasure and became more enthusiastic about his talented work on the Hawaiian hunks' rock-hard dick; which by now was leaking so much precum that it was smearing all over the 23 year old jock's pink lips and dripping down to his chin.

"Ohh, fuck yeah!" Momoa belted out, the sound filling the shower as he took full control and started fucking the ‘Riverdale’ star’s warm mouth. "You fucking throat my cock!" Pushing down, he shoved his dick all the way into Apa's mouth, making the younger man choke a little bit before letting him pull off enough to suckle the head. 

KJ grinned as he continued to service the larger man. Being with his co-star had truly awakened his submissive urges and he discovered he relished getting to suck this man’s cock and take it inside him.

Momoa leered down at his companion. “Fuck yeah… you perfect little slut…” He growled ravenously. The muscle-bound stud could feel goosebumps over his bare body and his nipples and dick were fully engorged from the other man’s stimulation. He pulled out of KJ’s greedy mouth and casually stroked his spit slicked cock. “You thirsty, boy?” He asked with a deep and lustful growl and a devious glint in his eyes.

The older male’s tone sent shivers down KJ’s spine and he couldn’t fight the dark shade of blush creeping up his cheeks. Every time Jason had spoken to him in that tone it brought out a shyness that made him want to be nothing but a good boy for Jason. He gave the other man a puppy dog expression and a soft nod of affirmation as he squirmed in anticipation.

“Then close your eyes and open wide, I got just the thing to satisfy you.” Momoa chuckled naughtily.

The command left Apa breathless, obeying it left him trembling and digging his fingers into the flesh of his thighs to keep from moving for what seemed an eternity that Jason made him wait, the anticipation making him antsy.

A thick stream of warm liquid hit KJ’s tongue, flooding his mouth and overwhelming his taste buds with the tart taste that accompanied the pungent smell taking over his senses. He almost jerked back, but the shock was followed by a wave of humiliation that froze him in place at the mercy of his co-star, and he swallowed the unending stream of piss branding him inside and out. 

Apa had never participated in piss-play before and now that Jason was pissing down his throat he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by how much it turned him on. Such a display of dominance made the younger actor’s blood run south and he loved every second of it. Embracing the erotic nature of the situation, he put his lips back around his lover’s manhood and drank the last of Jason’s piss straight from the tap.

“Good boy.” The Hawaiian heartthrob laughed, running his fingers through KJ’s dyed red hair. “Drink it all up.” He purred with a predatory look in his eyes.

After he had swallowed every last drop Apa couldn’t endure the anticipation anymore. “Please, I’m begging you. Fuck me. I can’t take it anymore. I need you to fuck me.” He pleaded.

When Momoa finally saw the desperation in his co-star’s eyes that he had been waiting to see he grinned down at the younger man with glee. “That’s what I wanted to hear!” He exclaimed giddily. Pulling KJ up by his hair, Jason gave him one more heated kiss, savoring the taste of his own piss on the 23 year old’s tongue turned Momoa on to no ends, his cock throbbed erratically.

“Face the wall and arch your back.” Jason ordered, his tone making it clear that their was absolutely no room for argument. Biting his lip, KJ obeyed his co-star and proceeded to turn around, placing his hands on the wall as he arched his back.

Momoa smirked, clearly admiring the view of KJ’s smooth and perky ass. “Fuck, you got one hell of an ass.” He grinned and gave his lover’s tanned ass an open palmed slap, making the fleshy mound of the left as cheek jiggle and the 23 year old actor whine like a bitch in heat. “Show me your hole, boy.” Jason ordered with a lustful growl.

KJ whimpered softly as he obeyed the older male and placed his hands on his buttocks and spread them apart, showing-off his hole that’d been fingered open. The sight was more than satisfying to the tattooed, Hawaiian hunk who proceeded to rub his spit-slicked head on the inviting entrance. “Are you ready for it, boy?” There was more than a bit of cockiness to Jason’s tone as he listened to KJ trying to suppress his moans.

“Yes daddy, I’m so fucking ready.” KJ panted out before releasing a loud cry of pleasure when Jason entered him with a hard thrust. “OH, GOD!” He moaned at the top of his lungs as his hole was stretched to accommodate the large cock that was now deep inside of him.

Jason let out a loud groan as he was fully sheathed inside of his lover’s tight hole. He had a firm grip on the young actor’s hips as he started thrust into him, he started off slowly so that KJ had time to adjust to his size. “Fuck, this ass feels too damn good...” He muttered.

Apa’s breath hitched as he rocked back, creating a wet clapping noise as he met his giant lover’s powerful pounding. KJ’s blood was set aflame as he dissolved into a mess of moans and groans and he gave into the tank of power and passion that was none other than Jason Momoa. “OH FUCK, DADDY!!” He whined when he felt Momoa reach around and grab his hard cock in a tight grip, making him hump into his large hand with the force of his thrusts. 

Jason let go of his lover’s 7 inch cock and KJ’s eyes were closed tight as he cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure when he felt a sharp slap on his round ass cheek and Jason roughly tugged on his dyed locks.

The older man wore a proud smirk. He watched the boy whine in ecstasy, he drove his hips back and forth with quick, powerful thrusts, roughly hitting KJ’s sensitive sweet spot each time. “I’m gonna’ fuckin’ breed you, boy” He growled in his lover’s ear, his deep voice sending a chill up the 23 year old’s spine.

“Oh fuck yes, daddy! Breed my slutty little hole!” KJ belted out, taking Momoa’s horse hung cock in his hungry cunt like he’d been doing since production began.

Jason spanked the younger man’s beautifully tanned ass. “When my cock is inside you I fucking own this cunt!” He bellowed possessively.

“YES DADDY! YOU OWN MY CUNT!” The “Riverdale” star cried out in pure, unbridled passion.

Jason chuckled lowly and slammed into KJ’s eager little cunt even harder, making his co-star moan like a greedy, wanton whore. “Damn right boy, this hole belongs to me...” Momoa growled and slapped the Kiwi’s ass so hard that he left a bright red hand print.

“OH FUCK!” KJ cried out, leaking precum all over Jason’s large hand as he was lost to the pleasure the tattooed Hawaiian heartthrob was making him feel. Apa could feel a familiar tightening in his balls and knew that he was getting nearing the edge that would lead to that all too wonderful orgasm while Jason repeatedly hit his prostate. “Fuck, daddy I’m getting close!” He called out as he rocked back to meet Momoa’s powerful thrusts, chasing his orgasm. “Please let me cum, daddy! I need to cum!” KJ wailed at the top of his lungs.

The bearded 41 year old smirked, chasing after his own orgasm, he had always been proud of being able to get off with his lovers and KJ was no different. “Be a good little slut and cum for me.” Jason purred in KJ’s ear while pounding his ass even harder and stroking his cock even faster.

KJ threw his head back, screaming Jason’s name as he was sent over the edge to orgasmic bliss and came all over Jason’s hand and the shower wall. “That’s a fucking good whore!” Momoa hollered as he started to empty his balls into the younger actor’s desperate little asshole. 

Wearing a big smile on his face and panting heavily, Jason placed a kiss on KJ’s tattooed shoulder as he slowly pulled out of the redhead’s used and abused hole while the shower water began to run cold. “Looks like we’re moving to your trailer.” He said with a short bit of laughter as he shut off the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and as always feel free to leave leave your thoughts and any requests here and/or on newTumbl at supergeek29, they really help out


	7. Chris Evans/Scott Evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd like to thank my writing partner Seth Wilson whose work you can find at http://malecelebfanfiction.blogspot.com/?zx=16c7e263492442ce andhttps://blackridgefiction.blogspot.com/?zx=896a43169757b55a
> 
> I would also like to thank RussianWitch and DieTheSlashAddict for helping flesh out the rimjob and blowjob parts of this chapter when I was stuck and you can find their work at 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict
> 
> The movie in this chapter is fictitious, I made it up for this chapter.
> 
> Warning: Incest

It was a busy afternoon on the set of “Second Time Around”; a romantic comedy starring Jason Momoa as Roman Arthur, recently divorced motorcycle mechanic, and KJ Apa as Andy Jackson, a small town college graduate who just went through a messy break up. The sun was just starting to set while the film crew was busy wrapping-up production for the day and a brunette Chris Evans was leaving the set, having finished his scenes.

The former Captain America actor let out a light chuckle when he heard Jason and KJ’s sounds of sexual ecstasy coming from Momoa’s trailer as he made his way to his car. “Good for them.” Evans mused to himself, feeling his cock twitch when he thought about his co-stars in throes of intensely passionate fucking.

Chris was playing the role of Steve Ramson, the best friend of Jason Momoa’s character, and had decided to go with his natural brown hair color for this particular character. The character of Steve Ramson was the owner of a gay sports bar which meant Chris was often dressed in a baseball jersey and a jockstrap underneath a tight pair of jeans.

After arriving home, Chris smiled at his dog Dodger who was asleep and cuddled up with two stuffed lions in his doggy bed. “Sleep tight, buddy.” He smiled warmly at the sleeping mixed-breed boxer. 

After getting out of his clothes and taking a nice, hot shower the former Marvel star decided to skip putting on any underwear and just put on a pair of grey sweatpants. With his dick print proudly on display, the tattooed 39 year-old wandered around the house for a bit when he walked past his brother’s room.

The door was cracked so Chris peeked inside and found Scott sleeping on his stomach and wearing nothing but a t-shirt and bikini briefs. Donning a devious grin, the eldest brother crept into the room and carefully climbed onto the bed before pulling down Scott’s underwear, making sure not to wake him. 

Chris and Scott had recently gotten into a prank war where they tried to one up each other with scares only for things to take a more sexual turn which had worked out perfectly when it came to their agreement that they would fuck whenever and wherever the other started something. 

Earlier that morning, Chris had been startled awake by Scott fingering him until he blew his load; so now it was time for him to get his payback.

Once he had his brother’s underwear off, Chris spread Scott’s ass cheeks apart and leaned in slowly, dragging his tongue over the younger male’s tight hole which earned a sleepy little moan. When his slumbering brother didn’t wake up, the tattooed actor continued working his tongue like an artist with his paint brush over Scott’s sweaty hole. 

Scott whimpered quietly, shifting in his sleep. Chris grabbed his hips to keep his brother from rolling over, stroking and kneading his way down to Scott's ass once he quieted back down. Spreading Scott's cheeks wider he flicked the tight muscle with the tip of his tongue.

The dormant Evans rocked back, meeting his brother’s skillful tongue. “Mmm, more.” He moaned sleepily, his cock was growing hard from his brother’s artful swipes of tongue and a small bead of precum started to form at its head when the former “Avengers” star’s tongue entered him. “Chris.” Scott whimpered, clearly dreaming about his brother’s tongue, while Chris was actually tongue-fucking him.

A mischievous gleam danced in the tattooed Evans brother's piercing blue eyes and he gave Scott's ass cheek a firm, open palm slap; the sound of flesh striking flesh filled the bedroom when Scott jerked awake with a loud yelp as soon as his big brother’s hand collided with his right buttock.

The younger Evans brother instinctively recoiled at the slight pain to his rear-end and tried to move away from the other man. His eyes were still adjusting to the light in the room.

“Get back here…” Chris growled playfully, his voice sounding low and sexy. He gripped his sibling’s waist firmly and pulled his ass back towards his face. The older man resumed his expert oral services and chuckled teasingly, the sound muffled by his brother’s flesh.

“Ohh, fuck…” Scott breathed out slowly. “Chris…” He closed his eyes again, wincing at the pleasure. His superhero sibling had developed quite the skill with his mouth from years of eating his eager asshole. Feeling Chris’ tongue slide inside him sent his blood rushing into his penis. 

The tattooed older brother trailed his tongue from his younger brother’s hairy little hole down over his balls, stopping to suckle and lick on the full orbs making Scott moan out for more. He then dragged his tongue down further, until he was curling it around Scott’s throbbing cock. He gently pulled the younger male’s manhood back so he could lap at the weeping head between his thighs, moaning lowly at the sweetness of his brother’s precum.

“Oh my fucking God…” Scott sighed breathlessly. He could feel his brother’s hungry mouth slurping the precum directly from his cockhead. Beads of perspiration started to slide down his body from the intense sexual heat. He let out a loud, needy moan and arched his back when Chris went back to eating him out.

As he was at the mercy of his brother’s wicked and skilled tongue, it was only a matter of time before the younger Evans was spilling his seed all over the comforter.

Chris wore a proud smirk as he kissed and nipped at Scott’s left ass cheek. “Got ya’.” He chuckled.

Later that night after taking Dodger for his evening walk and having dinner and a beer with Scott, Chris had gone to bed feeling more than a little tired, unaware that Scot was planning on getting him back for the wake-up rimjob.

After putting Dodger to bed, Scott listened for his brother’s snoring as he crept into the master bedroom. The younger Evans had a devious little grin on his face when he saw Chris was sleeping naked with nothing but a simple comforter covering his infamous genitals.

“Oh, he’s just asking for me to get him back.” Scott muttered to himself as he carefully got on the bed and lifted the comforter from his big brother’s body. Taking a gentle hold on Chris’ cock.

Scott leaned in and slowly licked around the head, getting his brother to semi-erection while he moaned quietly at the taste of precum that accompanied the sleeping male's hardness. He continued to apply kitten licks to his brother's stiffening manhood, forcing himself to suppress a moan at the faint taste of sweat that clung to the elder Evans' body. The 37 year-old ran his tongue down to Chris' full balls before he brought it back up to just under the tip, repeating the action until the former Captain America star's flag pole was standing at full mast.

Chris let out quiet little moans with his snores and shifted a bit but hadn't woken-up from the attention his cock was getting.

Scott swiped his tongue over Chris' piss slit to lick up more of the deliciously salty precum that leaked out before he slowly swallowed him down to the base, burying his nose in his big brother's bush. He listened to the 39 year-old's snoring and moaning as he worked his mouth up and down the 10 inch shaft. The younger Evans breathed in through his nose, inhaling his sibling’s intoxicating pheromones. 

“Mmmmm, yeah…” Chris growled as he continued to slumber. His stiff prick was throbbing in his younger brother’s mouth and dribbling precum down his eager throat.

Scott just kept bobbing his head and slurping on the immaculate specimen of manhood, savouring the taste and smell of his hunky big brother. 

While Scott was busy with working his mouth up and down Chris' cock, he hadn't noticed the older man's eyes flutter open and his breath hitch. The older male’s body spasmed upon feeling Scott’s skilled tongue working his manhood like a lollipop, he was clearly startled as he spoke. “Fuck, Scott!” He exclaimed.

The “Almost Love” star winked up at the former Captain America. “Got ya’.” Scott said with a cheeky grin before taking his brother’s plump penis back in his mouth, which earned a breathy moan from the older male. He expertly worked his tongue around the thick shaft and suckled on the head while he fondled Chris’ full, low hanging and hairy balls.

"Mmm, I love this fucking mouth." Chris said under heavy moans before he placed his hand on the back of his brother's head and pushed him down further on his infamous manhood. 

Scott didn’t put up any kind of resistance, his moans were muffled as he swallowed his brother until his nose rested in Chris’ neatly groomed pubic bush. "Fuck yeah Scotty, swallow that dick!" The older Evans brother let out a loud, wanton moan as his member throbbed in the younger brother’s throat.

Scott resumed bobbing his head, servicing every thick delicious inch of his brother's cock. His mouth was heaven. There was no other way to put it, and he reveled in the loud and lecherous moans that left his brother’s lips. While Scott worked Chris' cock up and down, his lips clinging to the shaft and his tongue wickedly swirling around the tip that was freely leaking precum, Chris was rapidly approaching the edge of orgasmic bliss.

The “Knives Out” star let out a long string of expletives as the orgasm hit his body like a freight train and he pumped rope after rope of hot white cum down Scott’s throat. “Fucking hell!” He panted breathlessly while Scott continued to suck him dry.

The younger sibling greedily swallowed every drop of his brother’s tasty load. “Mmmm…” He moaned, licking his lips while he grinned up at Chris’ face. “Now we’re even.” He chuckled. “Move over, I’m sleeping in here tonight.”

Chris chuckled warmly but moved over, making room for Scott. Chris draped the cover over them and the two drifted off to sleep not long after that. The next morning at the crack of dawn, he woke up spooning his baby brother and was sporting a major hard-on.

With a mischievous grin, the tattooed male carefully moved the cover aside; retrieving a bottle of cherry flavored lube from the nightstand, he was even more careful as he applied the lube to his cock and to Scott’s hole. He adjusted Scott’s leg before slamming his rock hard cock into the tight, slicked-up heat.

Scott shot away with a loud gasp as soon as Chris entered him. “FUCK!” He cried out in an undeniable mix of pain and pleasure. He tried pulling away from his brother, but Chris had a firm grip on his hips while shushing him and telling him to relax.

Listening to his older brother’s instructions, Scott let out a string of moans and groans that increased in volume when Chris began to move within him. “Warn a guy next time.” He panted out heavily with a playful grin and pressed his back against Chris’ tattooed torso.

Chris chuckled and kissed the nape of his neck. “You can top next time.” He said under a deep animalistic groan, loving the tightness around his rock hard manhood. The former blond continued to pump his lower body, driving his pelvis into his brother/lover with long, powerful strokes. He grunted each time his balls slapped against Scott’s ass.

Scott moaned greedily, loving the feel of the older man’s large cock stretch his tight entrance and pressing against his prostate so often. With a look of ecstasy on his face and a death grip on the bedsheets, Scott flexed his hole around Chris’ cock as he rocked back and met his brother’s sharp thrusts.

The tattooed Evans wore a cocky grin while he listened to the whines and whimpers escaping his brother’s soft pink lips and felt Scott’s tightness squeeze him in the most delicious of ways.

Chris had been fucked hard by plenty of rough men who loved his hairy little hole; he was proud to apply every tip and trick he had learned on the ones who bottomed for him, and Scott was the more than eager to find out all the naughty things his brother had to show him, it was one of the things they both loved about being vers and horny idiots.

“You love your big brother’s dick, don’t you?” He asked with a deep and lustful growl, smirking at the younger man as he took hold of his 8.5 inch cock and stroked him in time with his pounding, making him beg for more.

“Ohh god, yes! Yes, I do!” The 37 year-old howled like a bitch in heat while leaking precum all over his brother’s hand. “I love it so fucking much, Chris.” He panted breathlessly, using his hole to emphatically squeeze the 39 year-old’s hard fuck rod.

“I love having you wrapped around my dick!” Chris growled with a particularly hard thrust that made Scott scream like a greedy, wanton whore. “I love hearing you moan from me pounding your needy little cunt!” He kept grunting with each and every powerful thrust of his body.

Scott started to sweat from the intense heat between him and his brother. Being fucked roughly like this by his older, dominant sibling was always pure heaven for him. He relished every second of pleasure he received from his Chris’ rigid cock stretching his asshole and filling his bum.

Chris listened to the lewd, desperate sounds his young brother/lover was making and felt them spur him into fucking even harder and faster than before. He sped-up his stroking of Scott’s cock as well, bringing them both closer and closer to blowing their loads together.

Feeling his balls tighten and cock throb, Chris gave a few more rapid fire thrusts before letting out a loud primal groan as he reached climax, pumping Scott full of his white, hot, seed.

“Fuck!” Scott cried out in orgasmic bliss as he blew his load all over his big brother’s hand. His body trembling while he breathed heavily.

“I win...” Chris sighed with a wide grin on his face and placed a tender kiss on Scott’s shoulder.

“For now...” Scott replied, his chest heaving and a wide grin plastered on his face. He relaxed against the older male before a yawn escaped his lips. “Now pull out so I can get some more sleep.” He murmured.

The former Captain America playfully rolled his eyes, but pulled out of his brother and got out of bed, ready to start his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and as always feel free to leave leave your thoughts and any requests here and/or on newTumbl at supergeek29, they really help out.
> 
> Next up, we visit the set of The Witcher.


	8. Henry Cavill/Joey Batey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter, feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts and any pairing requests you may have.
> 
> As always I'd like to thank my buddy Seth Wilson for his help on this chapter.
> 
> You can check out his works at http://malecelebfanfiction.blogspot.com/?zx=ff4fb99dbd5bb779 and https://blackridgefiction.blogspot.com/

Henry Cavill was feeling sore and exhausted when he walked into his trailer on the set of The Witcher, he’d just left makeup and just wanted to unwind for a bit. He eventually needed to head back home to relieve the sitter who was taking care of his dog, his best friend, Kal. He also had to face-time his boyfriend, Ben Affleck. The two lovers hadn’t seen each other much with how busy their respective schedules had gotten lately.

After a quick shower to get rid of any lingering dirt and sweat, Henry wrapped a towel around his waist. His bare torso was on display when he found his co-star Joey Batey lounging on his couch wearing nothing but a long shirt with a picture from “The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt” and a tight pair of Andrew Christian bikini briefs. “Well, what a nice surprise.” The half naked male remarked with a curious tone and fond smile. “What brings you by?” Henry asked as he moved closer to Joey.

Joey nibbled on his bottom lip as he took in the sight of the hunk of man standing right in front of him; hard muscles on display, chest hair perfectly groomed, water droplets still clinging to his powerful body, and hair perfectly curly from the humidity in the shower. Joey certainly liked what he saw, if his growing erection didn’t make it obvious enough.

Henry’s fond smile turned into a sly grin when he took notice of his friend’s bulge. “Guess that answers my question.” He said with a deep chuckle, making the younger Englishman blush a rosey shade of red. 

“Oh stop it you big goof, you know what you do to me.” Joey said with a cute pout, but making no move to cover his erection. 

“Yes, I do…” Cavill growled lasciviously while he eyed Batey’s noticeable bulge. “And you know I love it.” He added before suddenly dropping his towel.

Despite having seen the Superman stud in all his glory multiple times before, Joey always couldn’t help but breathe in sharply whenever he feasted his eyes on Henry’s incredible manhood.

Cavill chuckled again as he smirked at the look of awe on his friend and co-star’s face.

Batey’s eyes were glued to the other man’s thick cock, already semi-hard as it hung from beneath Henry’s bountiful bush. He felt another rush of blood into own penis and suddenly his underwear felt quite restrictive.

“Looks like you’re gonna’ have to take those off soon.” The Witcher star commented as he watched his companion’s briefs stretch to accommodate his aroused sex organ.

Taking hold of Joey’s hands, Henry pulled the younger Brit to his feet. “Why don’t I help you with that?” He seductively whispered in Batey’s ear, making him release a soft gasp.

Joey’s arousal only increased upon feeling Henry’s warm breath against his skin, sending chills up his spine. Unable to help himself any longer, the 32 year old Englishman brought their lips together in an intense, fiery embrace.

A deep moan rumbled from within Cavill as he took a more dominating role in the kiss, pinning his lover up against a wall of the trailer while using his large tongue to explore every inch of the younger male’s mouth and picking him up at the same time.

Joey instinctively wrapped his legs around Henry’s waist, releasing muffled moans while tangling his fingers in his lover’s damp curls and pressing his concealed hardness against Henry’s hairy abs.

Letting the younger actor down and pulling back for air, a thin string of saliva connected Henry’s lips to Joey’s; the Jersey born actor leaned forward and licked the spit from Joey’s lips. “I want you to worship me, starting with my tits. Do I make myself clear, boy?” His dominant side was coming out as a deep, guttural growl.

“Y-yes sir.” Batey nodded quickly, much like an eager puppy and attached his lips to Henry’s large pecs. His insatiable mouth slurped over every inch of hirsute flesh until he latched on to one of the man’s nipples.

Cavill chuckled as he felt his co-star suckle on his nipple. “Mmmm, good boy…” He muttered, enjoying the feeling of his pectoral being squeezed.

Joey loved to lick and suck, and nibble on Henry’s immaculate pecs. After coating one nipple with his saliva and chewing on it gently for a minute he immediately moved on to the other and repeated the process. 

“I’m going to have to take another shower after this, aren’t I?” The Witcher star remarked as he rubbed his tender nipple and gathered some of Batey’s drool on his fingers, before proceeding to lick his fingers clean. “Okay boy, on your knees. It’s time to put that tongue to work elsewhere.” He growled.

Joey’s hard cock twitched as he descended to his knees, he was so excited that he hadn’t even noticed the big wet spot in his underwear where he was leaking precum. He pressed his face to Cavill’s crotch, nuzzling his thick and veiny 10 inch cock and hairy, low-hanging balls. Batey moved to wrap his mouth around the uncut head but was stopped by the 37 year old’s grip on his dark brown hair causing him to look up in confusion.

“No, no, no. Not there.” Henry said with a wicked grin as he turned around, pressing his round, fuzzy ass against Joey’s smooth face. “You’re gonna eat that hairy hole.” He spoke with a deep seductive purr in his tone.

Delighted by the opportunity to worship Cavill’s infamous ass, Batey exuberantly plunged his face between the other man’s buns and started feasting on his asshole. 

“Mmmmm, yesss…” Henry moaned softly, his companion was quite skilled and enthusiastic with his tongue.

Joey licked all over the muscular stud’s anus and perineum before eventually biting his co-star’s large, round buttocks.

“You naughty little bastard…” Cavill snickered, enjoying the rougher treatment to his rear-end. He couldn’t help but reach down and give his throbbing cock a few strokes at the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure.

Batey continued gnawing on the perfect ass, relishing the sensation of sinking his teeth into the older man’s firm glutes and swiping his tongue over the hairy beefcake. “It’s sooooo good…” The younger man panted before pressing his face in between the cheeks again and lapping at his lover’s tight hole.

Henry let out a loud moan when he felt Joey work his tongue inside of his hairy, little hole. “God yes!” He exclaimed loudly and reached down giving his throbbing hardness a few strokes, spreading precum over the tip.

Cavill’s blue eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a series of very British expletives when he felt the younger actor’s tongue graze his prostate. “Fuck, lad I think I’m ready for that arsehole of yours.” Henry panted heavily with a wide grin on his face before he pulled away from Joey’s wicked tongue.

"Alright Batey, get on the table." Henry instructed as he turned around, showing the young musician just how hard he was.

Eager to please the older blue-eyed Brit, Joey pushed down his underwear and bent over the small dining table, seductively swaying his firm little ass from side-to-side in an effort to further entice his muscular lover. 

“The Witcher'' star smirked and gave his lover’s perky ass cheeks two hard open-palmed slaps, making his co-star let out a submissive whimper. “Such a pretty little arse, I’m going to love breeding it again.” Henry said with a deep seductiveness in his tone that made Joey shiver with excitement. He kicked the singer’s feet apart, putting him in prime breeding position.

Joey’s ears twitched when he picked up on the unmistakable sound of Henry slurping on his fingers, getting them wet to prepare his tight entrance for the main event. He bit his bottom lip, the anticipation of having Cavill’s legendary cock inside of him always made Joey’s own dick harder than reinforced steel.

Cavill rubbed the tips of spit slick index and middle fingers against Joey’s pale little asshole. “Have to warm you up first.” He mused with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Batey couldn’t fight goosebumps that crept up his spine when he felt the ends of Cavill’s wet fingers teasing him, even being teased by the hairy muscle stud had his hole twitching. He braced himself but couldn’t help but let out a needy little whine when Henry plunged his digits into the twunk’s ass.

“Tight like a fucking virgin!” Henry bellowed, stroking his cock with his free hand while he finger-fucked Joey with the other hand. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching his lover’s tight entrance, making the Newcastle-born actor moan and pant heavily.

Batey was gripping the edge of the table so tightly that his knuckles turned white while he panted and embraced the dull pain in his ass that accompanied the rough finger-fucking.

Eventually Henry stopped and removed his fingers from Joey’s stretched hole. “Alright lad, now you’re good and ready.” He declared with a low, lustful rumble to his voice.

“Y-yes… please…” Joey breathed out slowly, his voice faltering for a moment. He arched his back and braced himself for what he knew was coming.

Cavill pressed his cockhead against the smaller man’s quivering asshole and pushed his hips forward, sliding his massive cock inside his co-star’s body. “Ahh, yes…” He moaned, shutting his eyes while he let the pleasure of his lover’s tight ass surge through his groin. 

“Ohh, fuckin’ hell!” Batey cried-out in ecstasy. No matter how many times he had been with the Witcher star in the past it always felt incredible whenever he shoved his engorged manhood inside of him. He could feel the other man’s penis filling him up and rubbing against his sweet spot. “H-Henry…” He muttered softly.

The hirsute hunk chuckled in self-satisfaction as he listened to the whimpers and moans of his companion. “That’s a good lad, take my cock.” He declared, starting to thrust his body. Cavill was never one to be gentle with his lovers, he held the smaller man firmly in his grasp while driving his prick back-and-forth inside of the tight ass in front of him.

Joey let out a loud, high pitched moan when Henry started pounding his desperate hole like a mad man; the sound of flesh slapping against flesh was almost drowned-out by his cries of ecstasy and the rattling of the dining table due to the rough fucking he was receiving. “Oh god!” He whined when Cavill slapped his pale ass cheeks harder than he ever had before.

Grabbing hold of the younger actor’s shaggy hair, Henry roughly yanked his lover up into an intense, fiery kiss while plowing into him with deep and powerful thrusts. Joey’s muffled whimpers were like music to the older male’s ear, he never let up on his pace for a single second.

Batey was panting heavily as his smooth ass was pounded and smacked repeatedly, while his mouth was dominated by Cavill’s large tongue. He loved being dominated by the blue-eyed British beefcake, his own cock twitched and leaked precum underneath him as Henry’s massive fuck-rod stretched his hole and rubbed against his prostate each and every time.

“So fucking tight.” Henry growled in his lover’s ear before pulling out until just the tip of his cock was left in Joey’s silky soft hole, only to slam all the way back in until he was buried to the hilt. A proud smirk spread across his lips when his co-star screamed out his name in a fit of pure, unbridled pleasure.  
  
Henry pulled out completely and spun Joey around to face him. “I want you to ride me.” He said with a lusty glint in his eyes, and pulled up a chair and took a seat. “Get to it.” Cavill commanded while casually stroking his cock.

Joey happily obliged the “Man of Steel” star’s command and straddled him. He let out a drawn-out moan as he slowly impaled himself on his lover’s massive cock; panting heavily once he was fully settled, Joey rested his forehead against Henry’s and initiated another kiss as he began riding the older male.

The hairy stud held onto Batey’s hips, keeping the younger male balanced while he rode him. Henry’s handsome brow furrowed until he took-on a hyper focused expression and began bucking hard and fast to meet Joey’s movements.

Joey’s head fell back as waves of pleasure washed over him. “OH FUCK ME, DADDY!” He screamed out in pure and absolute ecstasy when Henry’s big fat cock moved against his prostate.

The 37 year-old British heartthrob was grunting like a wild animal as he ruthlessly jackhammered up into Joey’s silky soft hole, reveling in the way the sounds of their skin slapping together and their noisy moaning and groaning bounced off the walls of Henry’s trailer.

Grabbing hold of Joey’s shaggy hair once more, Henry pulled him forward, kissing him while hitting his prostate with every single thrust. Cavill’s thrusts became even rougher, thrusting upwards into his welcoming hole with all his might, giving Batey’s perky ass several hard, open-palmed slaps; the last slap was hard enough to leave a bright red handprint on the tender flesh of Joey’s perfectly round ass cheek.

“OH GOD I’M GONNA CUM!” Joey shouted at the top of his lungs as he felt his balls tighten and his 7.5 inch cock throb erratically.

“Give it to me Joey, give me that fucking load!” Henry bellowed with pride in his voice, he loved getting bottoms to cum hands-free.

When Joey couldn’t take it anymore; he whipped his head back and cried out Henry’s name in sweet, sweet bliss as his cock began shooting his rope after rope of semen all over his lover’s hairy abs and pecs.

After letting his co-star blow his load all over his torso Cavill grabbed Batey and lifted him off his cock, he set him on the floor so that the smaller man was kneeling with his face right in front of the hairy hunk’s rigid manhood. “Open wide!” Henry chuckled before jerking himself off and aiming his cumshot right at Joey’s mouth.

Batey’s mouth hung open and he stretched out his tongue in an effort to drink every single drop of Cavill’s seed.

Henry bellowed in ecstasy as he sprayed the other man’s face with his spunk, globs of semen splattering all over his lips and cheeks.

Joey did his best to try and swallow every shot but there was plenty he had to lick and scoop-up off himself. His Witcher co-star’s seed was by far the tastiest he’d ever had. 

Breathing heavily with a wide grin on his face, Henry helped the younger Brit to his feet and scooped a bit of his cum from Joey’s cheek before licking it from his finger. “Looks like you’ll be joining me for that second shower.” He chuckled softly.

“Gladly.” Batey said with a matching grin and followed Henry into the bathroom where surely more fun would be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is a celebratory threesome between Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, and Anthony Mackie.
> 
> Remember, I do take requests here and on my newTumbl: https://supergeek29.newtumbl.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, this was something that's been on my mind for a while and just finally got around to started it. Kudos and comments with your thoughts are more than welcome and appreciated as long as they're not hateful.
> 
> You can request pairings at my newTumbl; Supergeek29


End file.
